Go Butterfly Pretty Cure!
Go Butterfly Pretty Cure! is a next gen. fanseries for Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Story It's been years since the defeat of Silky, the cures have grown up and have children of their own. But when Vanessa's kid, Admiral comes and asks for their kids help in defeating Silky's daughter, ???. Characters Pretty Cures Ayano Drew/Cure Menelaus Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Ruby Barnhill (English) The reluctant leader of the Cures. She isn't a part of any sports team yet due to not being sure on what sport she wants to be a part of. She is smart and tends to make high ranks on her class scoring. In civilian form, she has waist length black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Menelaus, her hair becomes shoulder length as her hair stays black but gains light blue ombre. She is based on the Menelaus blue morpho. Haruko Yoshida/Cure Foxy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is Ayano's childhood friend and is a part of the tennis team. She is girly but has somewhat a tomboyish streak when it comes clothing and hairstyles. Though she has a bodyguard, she could give even her a run for her money with her self defense and black belt. In civilian form, she has short wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes. As Cure Foxy, TBA. Kimiko Tsurugi/Cure Lace Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Laurie Hymes (English) A happy-go-lucky and bubbly girl who really doesn't want people to know she has a famous mother due to not wanting people to be friends with her because of that. She doesn't want to be a model but wants to make clothes instead. She is very close with her older brother, Cure Pieris. In civilian form, she has waist length dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Lace, her hair is tied in long pigtails held by Lacewing hairclips turning orange with black ombre and her eyes turn orange. Seiko Tsurugi/Cure Pieris Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English) A calm, cool and collected young man who tends to dress in any gender clothing not caring what anyone says. He is a model himself modeling his sisters clothing in many of the fashion festivals around town. In civilian form, he has red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Pieris, his hair becomes a pale white-green and his eyes turn white. Aurorette Millipied/Cure Mariposa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is an exchange student from Canada who lives with her paternal grandparents. She's multilingual, knowing French, Japanese, English, and Spanish. Monarch Knight She is Ayane's adoptive daughter. Due to her being from another country she is still getting use Japanese customs. She is very close with her older sister, Haruna Teien, though she worries about her since she is also a Cure. She actually found the Monarch Mask when looking through the attic and has had it ever since. Mascots Admiral She is Vanessa's young daughter who speaks only French but is quickly learning Japanese though. She is attached to her cousin, ???. Past Cures Ayaka Hayashi-Drew Hanako Yoshida Keiko Suzuki-Tsurugi A popular model for the Princess line of make up and clothes. Ryotaro Tsurugi A celebrated independent filmmaker. Toni Millipied The starting pitcher for the Toronto Blue Jays. Also known by the name Yoko Kamisaka-Millipied, she shattered Major League Baseball's glass ceiling with the help of her husband, Blue Jays catcher Jean Marie, following their marriage. Due to their duties with the Blue Jays, she and Jean Marie aren't around much for their daughter, who's being raised by relatives while attending Kieseki High as an exchange student from Canada. In addition to her native languages, she's also learned how to speak Spanish, having attended a northern Mexican university for which she played college baseball after graduating from Kieseki High. Villains Soie She is the daughter of Silky who wants nothing more than to avenge her mother and bring her back through Dream Energy. Unlike her mother she uses the nightmare moths to chose and make minions from humans. Gypsy She is the first one to attack the cures. Her dream moth was one of a single desperate mother who dreamed of having a good home for her children due the Nightmare Moth it keeps her in a trance thinking her children and her are living in a mansion. Indian He is the second to attack the Cures. Diamond She is the third to attack the Cures. Ermine He is the fourth to attack the Cures.3 Waxine She is the fifth to attack the Cures. Nightmare Moths They are the monsters of the day. Students and Staff of Kieski High School Selene Gassan Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English) She is joyful and hyper girl which confuses a lot of people when they meet her parents. She is a part of the dance squad and also the drama club. Chou Yamada Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) She is Selene's best friend who has a large love of butterflies and runs the critters club in school. Episodes # Beware the Winged Black Butterfly! Cure Menelaus Is Born!: When Ayano finds a talking butterfly girl who asks for her help in saving their worlds...She thought had gone nuts but when her best friend, Haruko is attacked by the daughter of Silky,Soie . # Haruko Knows! Cure Foxy Is Born!: Ayano is startled to hear that Haruko knows that she was Cure Menelaus and wants to also help. # Please Keep My Secret! Cure Lace Is Born!: When Ayano and Haruko find out a secret about their classmmate, Kimiko. # To Help My Sister! Cure Pieris Is Born!: On the occasion of the town's fashion festival, Kimiko asks the other Cures for their help in being models along with her older brother, Seiko. # The Exchange Student Is Cure Mariposa!: An exchange student named Aurorette Millipied comes in, and everyone seems to know her family name. # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:Next Generation